


Fantastic Beasts

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 708: Snape's Library - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Fantastic Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 708: Snape's Library - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fantastic Beasts

~

Kingsley was a fantastic kisser. It wasn’t only that he threw his entire body into it, but he also managed to tease needy noises out of Severus, and when he began working his way down Severus’ chest, pausing to flick his tongue against a nipple, to kiss his armpit, Severus couldn’t hold back.

“So responsive,” Kingsley murmured against Severus’ skin. “You’re a fantastic beast.” 

“Oh no,” gasped Severus, winding his legs around Kingsley’s waist and clinging. “You’re the fantastic one.” 

Raising his head, Kingsley speared Severus with a look. “I think we’ll be fantastic together. Now, what do you want?”

~

What did he want? Severus couldn’t speak, all the things he wanted Kingsley to do to him, _with_ him, trembling on his tongue. 

Kingsley smiled, nuzzling Severus’ navel. Swirling his tongue around it, he hummed when Severus arched beneath him. “Tell me what you want.” 

Severus, sliding his hands over Kingsley’s smooth head, gasped, “Everything!” 

Kingsley nuzzled the curls at the base of Severus’ cock. “I want that, too,” he murmured. “I want to taste you, feel you, explore you, you fantastic man.” 

“Yes,” Severus hissed. 

“Tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” Kingsley whispered.

“Yes,” Severus agreed. 

~

Kingsley sucked Severus’ cock into his mouth; it was all Severus could do not to shout. He did, however, clutch at Kingsley’s head, trembling as Kingsley’s tongue fluttered over his prick, teasing, driving Severus mad. 

Someone was babbling, and eventually, Severus realised it was him. It had to be since Kingsley was in no position to speak.

Kingsley slid his hands under Severus’ arse as if urging him to fuck his mouth, and that was it. Grunting, Severus arched up, his cock hitting the back of Kingsley’s throat.

It was fantastic, and Severus became all feeling, no thought, a beast. 

~

Severus could only last so long. He came, spilling himself into Kingsley’s mouth, his body shaking as pleasure rolled over him in waves. 

Just as he was getting too sensitive, Kingsley pulled off, sliding up Severus’ body, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. 

Tasting himself on Kingsley’s tongue was fantastic…Groaning, Severus rolled Kingsley onto his back, kissing him desperately. When he drew back, Kingsley was panting.

Severus blinked. “Did you—?” 

“Come?” Kingsley’s hands settled on Severus’ back. “Not yet.” He squeezed Severus’ arse. “I’d hoped—”

Severus exhaled. “Please.” 

Kingsley stared into his eyes. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” 

Kingsley smiled. 

~

Kingsley took his time preparing Severus, so much so that Severus was hard again by the time Kingsley pressed three fingers inside him. 

“Ah, youth,” murmured Kingsley as he twisted his fingers deep in Severus’ arse. 

Severus, eyes closed, writhed under Kingsley’s attentions. “You’re not…that much…older than…me,” he panted. 

Kingsley smiled. “Maybe not.” Leaning down, he kissed Severus, slow and deep. “Ready?” 

“Fuck, yes.” Severus’ breath hitched as Kingsley placed his legs over his shoulders. 

“You look fantastic,” Kingsley breathed, positioning himself. “So gorgeous.”

“Please,” Severus begged, and when Kingsley slid in, he howled, clinging to sanity. 

~

Kingsley wasn’t small by any measure, but he’d prepared Severus so thoroughly that all he felt was full. And when Kingsley, eyes holding Severus’, rotated his hips, he brushed against Severus’ prostate, sending pleasure shooting up Severus’ spine. 

Severus whimpered. 

“Okay?” 

“Merlin,” Severus swore, digging his fingers into Kingsley’s arse. “Yes! Please.” 

Kingsley pulled out, then thrust back in, and Severus’ world shifted. As Kingsley slowly moved in and out, Severus found his own rhythm, arching to meet him.

It was, in a word, fantastic, and as Kingsley’s every move took Severus slowly apart, Severus wasn’t sure he could survive. 

~

Finally, _finally_ Kingsley sped up, driving in and out of Severus. They were face to face, eyes locked, the slide of Severus’ prick against Kingsley’s stomach driving him mad. Unused to such sensations, Severus threw back his head, shouting as pleasure again overcame him.

As Severus came, cock spurting, Kingsley, somehow _slowed down_ , fucking him steadily through his orgasm. 

Once Severus was limp underneath him, Kingsley sped up again, pounding into him before shuddering and emptying himself into Severus. 

Drained, Severus lay beneath Kingsley, staring up at the ceiling. He was sated, content, fantastic. Even Kingsley’s weight was a comfort.

~

“Okay?” Kingsley asked. 

Severus smiled. “Fantastic.” 

“Good.” Kingsley shifted, rolling off him. Before Severus could feel awkward, Kingsley gathered him close, Summoning a blanket which settled over them. “It’s been a long night. Rest. We’ll regroup in the morning.” 

Relieved he wasn’t about to be evicted, Severus nodded. “Good idea.” 

Listening to Kingsley’s heart beat was soothing, and soon Severus was dozing, his mind adrift. Oddly, he thought about Lily, wondering when Dumbledore would warn her.

Kingsley hummed. “If he doesn’t, I will. Now sleep.”

He’d spoken aloud? Severus frowned. “Are you…a Legilimens?”

Kingsley sighed. “Sleep. We’ll talk later.”

~


End file.
